


Everything About You

by lucdarling



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fae & Fairies, Fantasy, Gen, Non-Human Harry, Non-binary character, Other, Trans Male Character, Trans Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7525579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucdarling/pseuds/lucdarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is a rather uncommon prince and the person who catches his eye even more uncommon than Niall could imagine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything About You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gorgeous Nerd (gorgeousnerd)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeousnerd/gifts).



> I really hope you like this! I had such fun thinking up this world.

_YOU are cordially invited to_  
the matchmaker’s ball  
for  
PRINCE NIALL  
Arrive no later than 8 o’clock, formal dress 

“I don’t see why we’re hosting this, I’m a _prince_. It’s been accepted by the advisory council finally,” Niall drags the last word out because explaining his gender to the four elderly men appointed to give the king advice in any and all situations had taken him the better part of three years. He doesn’t relish doing it again but he definitely will if he needs to. “And only princesses have a ball like this. Princes just get told who they’re going to marry for an advantageous match. Which we could use, being such a small country.”

Bobby finishes chewing and looks across the table at his son. “It’s been written down for almost two decades in the history books, I'm afraid. The invitations were sent out with your birth announcement, this is just a reminder."

"Great," Niall grouses and spoons more squab pasty onto his plate. "I can't wait to see who arrives."

“Liam’s on the guest list,” Bobby says in a tone that Niall thinks is supposed to be approaching off-handed but Bobby has always had a soft spot for the prince of their neighboring kingdom. It’s hard not to, when Niall and Liam had their lessons together until the age of 14.

Niall shoves a load of baby peas into his mouth so he doesn’t have to reply. Bobby continues talking: “It’s only men, I thought that would be what you wanted."

Niall nods and smiles. He had that revelation with Liam too. They’d kissed one another and it was nothing magical - they’d kissed twice so Liam could make sure the first time wasn’t a fluke but it never went any further.

“Alright, men only and I can’t get out of this blasted dance.” Niall summarizes. Bobby chuckles and rises from the table.

“You’ve got a week to prepare your fancy footwork, son.” Niall lets his head connect with the table at the idea of more hours filled with dancing lessons. He’d much rather concentrate on music - everyone knew that - but a prince couldn’t shirk his duties.

  
**ooo**  


It’s forty-five minutes into the ball and unfortunately, Niall is the one person who cannot leave early.

“Please,” Niall mouths to Liam who is dancing past with the prince with the blue hair. It’s pretty and Niall remembers he lives somewhere close to the sea, but his actual name escapes him. Niall, unfortunately, is stuck dancing with a guy who’s twice his size and thought dabbing perfume would hide a stale odor.

Liam winks and the song ends. Niall bows to his partner and makes a beeline towards his oldest friend.

“We’re dancing for the next two songs,” Niall mock-orders and watches with delight as Liam smiles so hard his eyes crinkle. It’s his favorite look on Liam, to be honest.

“No one catching your eye, your Highness?” Liam teases. Niall doesn’t roll his eyes because he’s in public and all eyes are on him but if he happens to step on Liam’s foot as they shift backward in the dance maneuver, it’s truly an accident.

Niall makes his way over to the two unknown men after the dance with Liam. They fit in with the crowd, if you don’t look too closely at the clothing, a few seasons out of date. It’s unusual only because most of the people present pride themselves on being in fashion - not that Niall gives a toss, he’s more than happy with his caps that many of his peers feel are more suited to the working class.

He holds his hand out as he walks up. “Pleased you could make it, gentlemen.” Blue eyes on the shorter one frost over as the pink lips on the other one downturn so quick it was barely noticeable. Niall has the feeling he had misstepped but he doesn’t know where so he can’t begin to fix it. He lets his hand drop without a comment, a sick feeling swooping in his stomach.

“Pleasure,” Blue Eyes replies and yep, Niall hasn’t made any overtures of friendship judging on the amount of ice in the raspy voice. His companion nudges him none too gently with a shoulder, a move that probably looks like a clumsy stumble to anyone else. It could have been just a stumble but Niall thinks maybe not even if he can’t explain why. Blue Eyes continues, marginally more cheerful: “Glad we would make it, it’s been far too long since we’ve been on this side of things, able to get away. Love a good party.”

Niall is intrigued despite something in his gut telling him that things weren’t what they ought to be with these two. “What exactly are you getting away from?” Learning that the two had snuck in wouldn’t be terrible, but Niall would likely be forced to order them back to their homes before his advisors got wind of it.

“Dreadfully boring meetings,” the man confides in a not so quiet whisper. His eyes hold a promise of mischievousness that Niall immediately warms to.

“I like the meetings,” interjects the companion. His voice is deeper than Niall had been expecting out of such a lean person. It is very nice to listen to and Niall wants him to say more.

“You like the food,” banters the first and Niall could tell they often had quick-fire exchanges like this. The man smiled, showing a row of small teeth.

“After my own heart then!” Niall grins and turned more of his attention to the second man to get his attention off the surprisingly sharp teeth. He tries not to linger too long on the bright green eyes and thinks he probably fails.

“I’m Niall,” he introduces himself after realizing he hasn’t done so yet. There’s not really a reason, they probably know who he is considering the entire event is about him but it’s polite nonetheless. “This is my ball, I guess you already know that. Or maybe not, if you didn’t actually get invitations and just showed up for the food. I wouldn’t blame you, the kitchens really outdid themselves. But the ball’s unfortunately put on by my advisors, mostly because they wouldn’t let me get out of it.” Niall waves a hand at the other side of the room where the four men had been clustered all evening. “So who are you? I thought I had approved the guest list. Not that you aren’t welcome, the more the merrier and all.” He flashes a smile that comes easier than he expected to take the sting out of the words.

“We’re not so eager on names-” starts the shorter one;

“They have power, it’s not just a superstition,” finishes the other. “But I’m Harry.” He holds out his hand as his companion rolls his eyes.

Niall takes it and feels a jolt of energy run through him, warm and almost pleasant. “Oh,” he exclaims before he can stop himself. Harry hums and squeezes his hand once before letting go, the cool metal of his rings leaving impressions behind on Niall’s skin.

“I’m Louis,” and Niall turns his head away from Harry with effort. “Prince of a kingdom you probably haven’t heard of. Not that I’m going to inherit anyhow, so it doesn’t matter much.”

Niall nods. “You’re a younger brother too? I wish I could say the same but I have to rule since my brother’s disposition was decided to be unsuitable.” He really shouldn’t be saying this in public even though it’s common knowledge but something about Harry and Louis is so comforting that Niall finds himself speaking before he thinks.

Louis laughs and it sounds like bells chiming in the wind. Harry is the one to answer. “We’re a matriarchal kingdom, he’s got sisters.”

“I’m the oldest and they still get their pick of the lands,” Louis grouses but it sounds like an oft-heard complaint with no hard feelings behind it.

“Interesting,” Niall comments as he racks his brain for dusty history lessons that would tell him where Louis hails from.

It can’t be the kingdom of Vaalea because their people are all pale hair and skin. Louis and Harry both are tan and with far less of a personal space bubble around them. Niall tries to think of another kingdom and his mind falters when his eye catches on the way Harry's hair curls over his shoulder.

“You’re thinking too hard for what’s supposed to be a party,” Harry comments and Niall swears the syrup smooth words go straight to his pants.

“I can’t figure out how you two go invited,” Niall says without thinking. He’s done that a lot the past minutes around these two and knows it can’t be due to drink since he’s only had one glass so far.

Harry smiles, close-mouthed and dimples appear.

Louis slings an arm around Niall’s shoulders. “You invited us, mate. Or someone in the household did, at least.” It’s a too familiar action by far and Niall sidles away from Louis’ surprisingly strong grip.

“Enjoy the rest of your evening,” Niall says and turns on his heel. What Louis said doesn’t make much sense, considering he and the advisors made the guest list but he puts it out of his mind as he accepts another glass of wine.

He tries to stop thinking about curly brown hair as he dances with other men and the occasional woman. He goes to sleep in the early hours of the morning and dreams of green.

  
**ooo**  


Niall was marginally surprised to find Harry at the breakfast table two mornings later, working through a bowl of porridge that seemed to be more fruit than cooked grains. Whatever kingdom he was from had to be far, if he was staying longer than a night for the formal dance. Niall ladled his own bowl and sat across from him. Even with the sun barely up, Harry’s hair was freshly washed and braided. It looked nice and Niall stuffed the spoon in his mouth so he didn’t utter it aloud.

What did come out instead: “Do you like horses?” Niall really felt like thumping his head on the wood in front of him, it would probably make a hollow sound.

Harry squinted as if he was thinking. “I think so. I like animals but I’m not sure I’ve been on a horse.”

“Then how did you and Louis get here?”

Harry dimpled. “Magic.” He spooned the last bite of fruit in his mouth, gave a small bow to Niall in deference to his position and left the room.

Niall rolled his eyes at the cheek. It was clear he wasn’t going to get an answer about where Harry hailed from without more research. Niall finished his own meal and went to start his day with meetings. The advisers wanted his input about who at the party had caught his eye. It was a thinly veiled excuse for them to learn where it could be appropriate that they could meddle further, Niall felt. He said as much before his temper really got the best of him and excused himself to the kitchen before he went to the library.

The kitchen, overseen by a large woman named George, had been Niall’s refuge ever since he was young. It wasn’t uncommon that a prince would learn to hunt and dress his own animals but Niall went further in his lessons to create pastas and roasts. There was something comforting about taking something raw and turning it into an edible dish.

He was surprised for the second time that day to see Harry kneading bread.

“What are you doing here?”

“Helping me out,” George chastised with a small frown. “He’s been lovely company.”

Niall frowned back; they both knew Niall’s duties to eventually take the crown had been stepped up once it had been decided about Greg. The woman gave a sigh and let Niall give her a one-armed hug as she stirred a pot of something.

“This is about the same as I do at home,” Harry spoke up. 

“You’re a baker?” Niall asked incredulously. Not that he didn’t have his own friends among the non-peerage but they didn’t attend royal functions with him.

“Used to be,” Harry shrugged best he could as he transferred the dough to a bowl.

He washed his hands at the sink a few steps away and all Niall could do was watch as the water dripped off long fingers and glistened on the multiple rings Harry wore.

He clearly missed something, jumping to the side when George pokes him with the side of the spoon that isn’t covered in soup.

“What?”

“Picnic?” Harry repeats himself, lifting a hamper off the table. “It’s a nice day and we should probably talk.”

“I’ll say,” Niall agrees, shaking his head. “There’s a good field a short ride away, private.”

George titters next to him as Harry’s lips curl up in something resembling a smirk. Niall ignores the both of them and the red staining his cheeks as he sweeps out of the room.

Harry seems to fall in love with the horse he’s given, wrapping strong arms around the animal’s neck when it’s time to tie them up and walk over the hill to the meadow.

Niall is the one to actually spread out the packed food and blanket, Harry is no help at all as he stares at the budding trees around them.

They each get a fair ways into the meal, silent and companionable. It’s not quite what Niall expected but it’s pleasant enough. Eventually, he puts down his bread roll and asks the question on his mind.

“Where exactly are you from?”

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you,” Harry admits quietly. He tucks a curl behind his ear and Niall suddenly knows the truth with that one gesture.

“Faery.” Niall breathes but it’s loud enough, or maybe Harry’s close enough, to overhear.

“Yes.” Harry answers, looking at Niall directly for the first time that day. His green eyes are luminous, practically glowing. “How did you piece it together?”

Niall rubs his own rounded ear. “You uh, when you moved your hair. Your ear is…” he trails off because there isn’t much more to say about pointed ears that Niall only recognizes from a storybook illustration.

It’s Harry’s turn to be surprised, mouth dropping open. “You can see through my glamour?”

“Your what?”

Harry waves his hands and Niall tries, fails to not be fixated on the way his rings flash in the sunlight.

“Oh,” Harry murmurs and suddenly Niall is tipping sideways, looking at the clouds above. “You keep a look up there and I’ll talk.”

“Okay,” Niall agrees affably. Harry’s lap makes a good pillow.

“So you can see through my glamour,” Harry repeats slowly. “That’s unusual and it will be interesting if that’s because you’re _you_ or because of the mutual attraction or some other confluence of events.”

It’s a lot easier to take in Harry’s deep voice when Niall isn’t looking at him but two words stick in his head on a loop.

“Mutual attraction?”

“Indeed.” Harry says and starts to comb long fingers through Niall’s blond hair. Harry’s fingers are cold even in the warm air and Niall hums contentedly.

“I think the attraction is the key, other mundanes haven’t been staring and I had my hair tied up this morning when I went for a run on the grounds.”

“Alright,” Niall says. “That seems reasonable. I can see through your magics because we both like each other. No lies in the Fae world then? Most of us regular folk aren't so forward about admitting when we like someone.”

“Magic is something else entirely,” Harry says in a normal tone of voice like Niall is silly to mix them up. “But lying isn’t really a good idea, no.”

“Do some magic,” Niall orders jokingly. He doesn’t expect the strange language, almost musical to come out of Harry's mouth. Niall sits up to watch whatever it is that's going on. Harry has both hands cupped around a growing yellow flower. It's not one that Niall recognizes so he figures it's from Harry's home. Harry lays it gently in Niall’s lap when he’s finished, a green glow still outlining his fingers.

Niall takes his hand, glow and all. He’s a little disappointed his own fingers don’t light up in response but Niall shrugs it off mentally, turning his attention to look at the flower.

It’s gorgeous, butter yellow with a bright blue center. Niall twirls it, it’s a lot lighter than he’d expect for it’s size seeing as, with petals outstretched, it’s as big as Niall’s palm. It feels like a promise.

“So you’re male,” Harry comments and Niall’s good mood comes plummeting down.

“Are you going to be an arse about it?”

Harry shows his open hands in a defensive gesture as he frowns sadly. “Never! Just wondered if you were always male or only sometimes.”

“Always,” Niall says firmly. “You?” It seems right to ask, since Harry brought it up first.

“I look like a human male to the people here who don’t see through my glamour,” Harry says pointedly with a small smile, “but I’m neither.” Niall takes a moment to think on that and accepts it.

“Sorry then, about the other night.” Niall apologizes. “Didn’t mean to insult you. Or Prince Louis, if he’s also neither.”

“Nope, he’s definitely male!” Harry affirms cheerfully. “Looks good with a tiara though, his sisters have pictures.” Niall’s laugh joins Harry’s as he imagines the sight. He assumes Louis' sister have lots of blackmail and wonders if Harry has siblings.

They fall silent, both welcoming the light breeze that pops up. Harry reaches over to grab a piece of strawberry cake. Niall reaches for the next bite size piece and feeds it them. Harry doesn't lick Niall's fingers but they do grin. Harry’s teeth are sharp and strangely, Niall isn't put off by the sight.

“This was a good date,” Harry muses aloud to the clouds when they wave off the next piece of cake Niall offers. Niall’s head turns so fast that both hear it crack.

“Date? This was a date?”

“Did you or did you not put my name forward this morning as a suitable candidate?” Harry inquires, stroking the outside seam of Niall’s trousers. “That’s what a little bird said.”

Niall really has no idea but it’s highly probable. He tries to remember back to the morning, before the whirlwind of news that he has been entertaining one of the Fae. One of the Fae who is reciprocally attracted to Niall. “I think so? You were on my mind, with that magic comment and being all mysterious.”

Harry grins. “Then it’s a date.” They pat Niall’s hand like it’s nothing to be worried about. “First step in a courtship.”

“Right.” Niall shakes his head. “The prince with a former baker, who is also Fae. That won’t cause any scandals at all once it gets out.”

“My glamour works on almost everyone,” and Niall can hear the pout in Harry’s voice.

“I’m special, then.”

“Very special,” Harry confirms and pats Niall’s knee. They leave it there as they continues, “You could say I’m an ambassador from Jay, but that might cause problems if that’s not common. I’m not sure about your customs.”

“An ambassador falling for a prince?” Niall checks. “Not too common but we’re past the time of arranged marriages and besides, I’m a fairly uncommon prince.”

“You’re a wonderful man, the picture of a gentleman.” Harry says primly and Niall laughs.

It won’t be easy, a Fae-human courtship let alone figuring out the sex life, but Niall has all the faith in both worlds they’ll make it work. And if nothing else, there’s magic.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Prompt:_ Niall's a trans man, and Harry's nonbinary. One of them isn't human or has magic and has that to help with presentation, and the other one doesn't. This could be magical realism or urban fantasy or whatever strikes your fancy. Bonus points for the magic gender presentation not erasing complications.


End file.
